Question: A goblet contains $8$ red jelly beans, $10$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $8 + 10 + 7 = 25$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $10$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{10}{25} = \dfrac{2}{5}$.